You Got Nerve
by NowBringMeThatHorizon
Summary: They broke up. Now a year later after everything that has happened, they are forced by Disney into the same school. Drama is guaranteed. Niley
1. Chapter 1

"_Trace! Let's go!"_ Miley screamed up the stairs to her older brother.

It was her first day at the stupid 'normal' school Disney was making her and her cast mates; plus a few other Disney Channel teens, go to and she was not looking forward to it.

"_Alright, I'm coming, get in the car"_ he called back.

Miley got into the passenger seat of her brothers car; well technically it was her car, but the school wouldn't let them take their own cars, and waited. This was going to be hell and she knew it. It wasn't the actual school, or any of the normal teens she was particularly worried about, but the Disney Channel Wannabe Royalty that she was not in the mood to deal with. Meagan. Demi. Nick. Joe. Kevin. Alyson. Their names said it all. Miley always thought that it was funny how she was named the Disney Teen Queen, without doing anything and Alyson craved that title so much. Shame. It wasn't her fault. She knew she didn't do anything wrong for them to hate her so much.

Trace got into the car and they made their way to the school, the closer they got the more anxious Miley became which Trace immediately picked up on.

"_Come on Miles, you know you'll be fine, everybody loves you!"_ he tried to comfort her.

"_NO! Not everybody, what about the not-so-super-six!"_ she shot back.

"_Who even cares what they say or do! It's jealousy and you know it and so does everyone else."_ he replied.

They pulled up to the school and already the looks had begun. The existing students swarmed around the flashy Porsche wanting to catch a glimpse of one of the new celebrities that was going to be attending their school.

"_OMG, its Miley!!! Look, it's Miley!!"_ screamed one girl as Miley stepped out of the car. The rest of the students went mad, running up to her and swarming her. Immediately two massive body guards showed up, and pulled her to safety, taking her to a room down the hall way where the rest of the Disney lot were waiting.

"_Miley!"_ Mitchel and Emily screamed simultaneously running up to her and throwing their arms around her, engulfing her into a massive hug.

"_Hey guys! How are you?"_ Miley managed to choke out.

"_Meh, well you know. We have to come to school. So absolutely fantastic?"_ Mitchel replied sarcastically.

"_Oh it won't be that bad, as long as we have the same classes!"_ reasoned Emily_._

"_So good of you to join us!"_ sneered Alyson_, "But was it really necessary?"_

"_Well you know me Alyson, I always have to do everything you do don't I? I mean isn't that what you're telling the media? That I copy everything you do?"_ Miley fired back.

"_Miley, you wish you could do everything I have done and can do! This for example!" she walked up to Nick and kissed him forcefully in front of everyone._

Miley tried her best to keep a straight face, poker straight, just like she practised, even though it was killing her inside to see that. It had only been a few year since her and Nick had broke up. 13 months to be exact, since they had officially broken up from their three year relationship. Nick might be over it, but she sure as hell wasn't.

"_Actually Alyson, I think you'll find, I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt, but your welcome to have him now that I'm done! I guess you can only get other peoples sloppy second ay?"_ Miley retorted, shooting a glance toward Nick, who just stared at his feet.

"_Miley, you do know jealousy isn't very becoming!"_ Alyson smirked.

"_And what would Miley possibly have to be jealous of you for? Your amazing career; you've been in like one movie is it? Now let's compare that with Miley: five number one albums, top rated show, her own movie which broke box office records, not to mention the sold out tours. But I can definitely see why she would want your career!"_ said the sarcastic voice of Miley's best friend in the world, Selena, as she strolled with confidence into the room.

"_Oh whatever Selena, get a life!"_ Alyson replied lamely walking to the other side of the room. Selena was certainly not someone that was fun to argue with.

"_Selena!"_ screamed Miley throwing herself at the pretty brunette girl.

"_Hey Miles!"_ said Selena.

"_Thanks for that. But you know I can handle immature little girls myself now!"_ said Miley.

"_I know, I know. But it gives me a warm feeling inside wiping the smirk off her face! Ah the satisfaction I get from getting such a lame comeback"_ Selena smiled to herself.

"_Selena, you are weird sometimes"_ Miley replied.

"_Okay, everyone lets get started!"_ came the booming voice of the balding school principle. The principle then started to inform them of their classes and what to do if they felt that they were getting hassled and swarmed by the other students. He reassured them that he had warned the rest of the students to treat them as normal and not like celebrities.

"_Well that was fun!"_ Miley exclaimed sarcastically as she made her way to her first class with Mitchel, they both had first period English together. Most of her other classes were with Emily and Selena, so it could have been worse. The only problem was the fact that Nick and Alyson were in all of her classes. Fantastic.

They were late, but the teacher was expecting it, she knew that they had a meeting with the principle. They both entered the classroom, all eyes turned to them..  
Whispering started straight away, everyone looking at them and smiling. Miley relaxed when she saw the smiles. _Thank God she thought to herself. These people dont hate me._

_"Miley. Hi, I'm Marrissa. I'm head cheerleeder. You should sit with us." _Marrissa said pointing to the empty seat at her table. She looked like she was that girl in school, the one that was the most popular. Whether people liked her or whether it was through fear was not clear to Miley yet.

"_Erm, hey. I'm kinda gonna sit with Mitchel but thanks for the offer." _Miley replied giving her a smile and going to an empty table with Mitchel. The class passed without any other problems. It was a double period so it was time for lunch. Mitchel and Miley walked to the cafe and saw their group of friends sitting at one massive table and the Wannave Royalty on one on the otherside of the room. The whole cafe looked up as the teen queen walked into the room. All eyes were on her. She looked perfect of course. Perfect hair. Perfect make-up. Perfect outfit. Perfect figure. It was times like these when girls in the room took a serious knock to their confidence without Miley even realising.

_"Miley! Mitchel! Finally, its been so long since we've seen you!"_ called Dylan. Cole and Dylan, the twins, had always stuck with Miley through everything. They had made it quite clear that they didn't agree with this whole feud but that they were with Miley no matter what.

_"Guys! I've missed you! We need to catch up properly! I'm having a party at my house this weekend, you're definately coming!"_ Miley said with a smile once she reached them.

"_A party thrown by THE Miley Stewart! We are soooooo in!"_ Cole joked.

_"Yay! I'm so excited!"_ Miley exclaimed.

_"That reminds me, I kinda need to invite people!"_ she said laughing.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. Not really sure if I like it. I started getting other ideas while writing this chapter. Meh. We shall see how it goes.**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review honestly.**

**Peace. Love. Niley xo**


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch they all went to their next classes. Miley was walking through the corridors texting the invites to her party; which included everyone from Disney except the Wannabe Royalty, when she walked smack bang into one of the people she really did not want to see at that moment in time. Or anytime for that matter. Nick.

_"Will you watch where you are going!"_ snarled Nick.

_"You walked into me encase you didn't notice. Why don't you watch where you're walking!"_ shot back Miley glaring at him.

_"I think you'll find it was you walking into me, you were too absorbed pretending to text the imaginary friends that you have!"_ smirked Nick.

_"Nick, two things. One; grow up. Two: look around yourself in future. You are the one that has only five friends, two of them being your brothers so they don't even count."_ she replied and turned on her heel and walked away to her class.

She stormed into the classroom, slamming her bag down on the table next to Selena.

_"Hey, what's up with you?"_ Selena asked concerned.

"_Nick was being a jerk. No biggie!"_ Miley grimaced.

_"Ah that explains it all. No need to say more."_ Selena smiled.

_"Oh by the way, I got the text about your party! Awesome! Can't wait! Who else did you invite?"_ she continued.

_"The usual people. You, Emily, Mitchel, the twins, Ash, Nessa, Zac, Corbin, Jason, Jennifer, David, Cody, Mandy and there is a few more as well."_ Miley replied.

_"Sounds good. I take it the Wannabes aren't invited?"_ she enquired.

_"100% not! Can you imagine how weird that would be, plus the fact they hate me and I hate them.."_

* * *

FLASHBACK

Eleven months ago.

Miley is listening to the radio.

On air with Radio Right 103.3 [a/n. Made up, couldn't think of a better name :p]

_"Ryan Seacrest here everybody with the amazing JoBros! Welcome, it is good to have you here."_

_"Hey everybody, it's a pleasure to be here."_ chorused the boys.

_"So let's get into it straight away shall we guys?!"_ Ryan requested.

_"Of course, go for it."_ Kevin replied.

_"What is up with you guys and Miley? One minute you are all best friends and the next you appear to have ditched her? Care to explain?"_ Ryan quizzed.

_"Sure thing Ryan, Miley just basically wasn't the person that we thought she was. She changed and we didn't like who she changed into."_ explained Joe.

_"Miley changed? Are you sure? I mean I know her pretty well and she is the same amazing person as she always has been!"_ Ryan defended Miley.

_"Whatever. She is a bad person. We hate her now. End of."_ came Nick's cold voice.

_"Hate, such a strong word Nick!"_ said Ryan.

_"Yeah well that's how it is."_ answered Kevin.

Miley switched the radio off, unable to listen to anymore.

_"If that's how its going to be then fine."_ she thought out loud, a determined look spreading across her face.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_"Miley?"_ Selena said waving her hand in front of Miley's face.

_"Yeah? Sorry, totally just spaced out then!"_ laughed Miley. The teacher walked in and the class became silent. The rest of the day went on drama free and Trace came and picked Miley up the end of the day.

_"So, how was it?"_ Trace asked as they drove home through the busy streets.

_"Yeah it was alright, minor Wannabe drama but other than that fine. I invited people to the party on Saturday so that should be good!"_ Miley replied.

"_That's good. Can me and the band come? I've just realised that sounds so sad, wanting to come to my little sisters party, but some of the Disney lot aren't so bad!"_ Trace laughed.

_"Yeah definitely, come! It's at the house so its not like you have to go far!"_ she said laughing along. They pulled up to the drive way and Trace leaned out the window to enter the code to the gate. They parked, got out the car and Miley walked to her wing of the house. She got her own wing because her parents thought she deserved it after all the hard work she put in to get where she was. She obviously had worked hard and was extremely grateful that her parent let her have the wing. It meant more privacy, people could come and go as she wanted them to and the best part. Her parents wouldn't hear her party, not that they would mind, but it was better that way.

Out of nowhere, her phone started ringing loudly, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift blaring out. Miley looked at the caller id - Selena.

_"Yo, what's up?"_ Miley said as she answered the phone to her best friend. Selena had been with her through everything and she was so proud to be able to call her a best friend.

_"You need to check on Oceanup asap! You'll never believe what's happened!"_ Selena said, speaking so fast that Miley would be one of the only people that could understand her.

_"Why what is it?"_ Miley asked, immediately logging on to her laptop. She went on the internet and typed in the oceanup address.

_"OMG! What do they think they are doing?"_ exclaimed Miley.

_"I know, do they actually think people are going to turn up?_ I heard that the only people who aren't invited are, surprise surprise, me and you!" Selena said sarcastically.

_"It's the same night as mine! What are they playing at? This was done on purpose, you know it was!"_ complained Miley.

_"Oh it was totally done on purpose, but I wouldn't worry about it in the slightest. You know that everyone will come to your party! Nobody even likes them now. Not after what they did to you!"_ Selena replied.

_"Maybe you're right…."_ considered Miley, _"I'm gonna say something to them tomorrow in, and i shudder to say the word, school!"_

_"Go for it. You know I got your back biatch!"_ laughed Selena. Miley giggled.

The next day..

Lunch time..

Miley walked into the café with some new friends; Sarah, Sam and Matt. She took them over to her friends with everybody staring. The three new friends looked pretty terrified as they made their way over to the Disney stars table.

_"Hey everyone! These are my new friends, Sarah, Sam and Matt. Be nice!"_ she winked and smiled.

_"Hey guys, come sit!"_ said Emily, motioning to the empty chairs on the table. The three newbies walked over, smiling as they did so.

A few minutes later while everyone was catching up and getting to know each other, the Wannabes walked in. Miley's head snapped up, glaring at them from across the room. She was going to do it now. She didn't even have to worry about the media finding out, all the students at the school had been made to sign a confidentiality agreement. Anything that happened with the Disney students at school they weren't allowed to tell anyone. However that only applied to inside the school. If they met up outside they were perfectly at liberty to share what happened with anyone they wanted to. She got up, gave Selena a look and the two of them purposely walked towards the Wannabes. Everybody turned and looked at what was about to unfold. Nick and Joe looked up and saw Selena and Miley approaching them.

_"Oh great, look who is coming over!"_ Nick said loudly and sarcastically. The others turned around to look.

_"Fantastic"_ replied Alyson standing up and walking to sit next to Nick.

_"What do you two want?"_ Kevin asked, glaring at Miley and Selena as they approached the table with confidence. By now everybody in the café had realised something was going to happen and was staring tat he eight intently, no ones eyes leaving them.

_"Well, a funny feeling came over me today, and I just suddenly wanted to be best friends again. Oh no, wait, that wasn't it at all. Why the hell are you having a party the same night as mine and inviting the same people as I have?"_ Miley started off.

_"Worried that no one is going to turn up to yours?"_ smirked Demi.

_"Actually no I'm not worried. Its just kinda pathetic that you have stooped so low that you are trying to steal my friends, I wanna know why!"_ Miley replied confidently smirking at Demi.

_"Why would we try to steal you friends? Actually what friends are you even talking about, other than Slutena next to you?"_ Alyson shot back.

_"Look around you, it's the six of you and then the what, twenty of us? So I think we are talking about those friends! And I'm not the slut here Alyson, take a look at yourself before talking."_ retorted Selena with a smirk.

_"Well we will see who people actually like come Saturday won't we Miley, when people turn up to our party and not yours!"_ Nick laughed coldly.

_"Yes Nicolas, we will!"_ Miley smiled sweetly, her and Selena both walking away.

Saturday - The day of the party.

Miley and Selena were in Miley's room getting ready for the party, Miley was getting worried though. It was 7.30pm now and the party was starting at 8.30pm so only one hour to go until she would find out if she had any friends.

_"Miley, will you quit worrying! Everyone will turn up here. You have nothing to worry about! You know for a fact that Mitchel, Emily and the twins will definitely be here."_ Selena said supportively.

_"I can't, I'm so nervous. If no one turns up, then I will know that everybody has believed what they have said about me. I haven't changed, I don't want people to think that I have."_ Miley complained

They continued getting dressed as 8.30pm approached. They both put the finishing touches on their hair and make-up and walked downstairs.

_Ding - Dong……_

* * *

**Haha cliffhanger. Had to do it. I know it seems a bit boring, but its needed in order to set up the main parts of the story. =)**

**Review please. **

**Peace. Love. Niley xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long - you do not realise how busy I have been since Christmas break has been over. Anyway sorry for the long wait - I have a week off so I am going to get as much writing done as possible so that I can update fairly regularly at least until Easter….**

**Just a few points to clarify about the characters. The ages - Miley, Selena, Demi, Alyson, and Nick are all 16. Joe, Meagan and Mandy are all 17. Kevin, Vanessa, Ashley and Zac are all 18. The rest meh, similar ages. In terms of career, Miley has finished Hannah Montana Movie and has released all the albums she has today except for The Times of Our Lives which she is going to start soon. She is currently working on her clothing line. JoBros have released all the albums except Lines, Vines and Trying Times. Alyson has been in Camp Rock and is trying to release an album. Selena has got Wizards but no music career.**

**Anyway on with the story…**

_"Hurry up and get the door, people are here! I knew no one would turn up to stupid Miley's party and that they were just running late to get here!"_ squealed Alyson in excitement. Nick began walking towards to door as Joe turned on the music. Everyone held their breath as the door was slowly opened. Outside stood a man with a blue uniform, holding an envelope.

_"What the hell is this? A bit late for post is it not?"_ Kevin asked as he paced quickly towards the door, snatching the letter from the delivery mans hand.

_"Alright, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just doing my job!"_ the delivery man replied with attitude.

_"How dare you speak to us like that. Do you not know who we are!" _screeched Alyson in disgust as she walked menacingly over to the door.

_"Actually I have no idea who you are, but they are they JoBros obviously!"_ he said pointing to Kevin, Nick and Joe. Alyson slammed the door in his face and walked back over to the couch. The rest all crowded around Kevin as he ripped open the letter.

With Miley and hour earlier.

_"I'll get it!!"_ yelled Trace coming into Miley's wing. He jogged over to the door and pulled it open.

_"Miiilllllleeeyyyyyyy!"_ about thirty people shouted from the door as they all began walking in. Miley smiled her signature Smiley Miley smile and turned on the music. Metro Station - Shake It blasted all around the room.

_"Well that's embarrassing!" _said Mason laughing, as he walked into the room with Mitchel and Emily.

_"OMG guys, I'm so glad you could all come! I was really nervous thinking you would all prefer to go to the JoBros party and not mine!"_ Miley said happily to the thirty or so people that walked in. There were choruses of "_We would never do that to you!" _and _"Team Miley_" as the party got underway. Half an hour passed and suddenly Zac appeared at Miley's side.

_"Miles, you know you're like a little sister to me, why would you ever think that we would go to the JoBros party over yours? I only put up with them because you were best friends with them."_ Zac said.

_"I don't know. Just after what they have been saying on the radio about me constantly and in interviews and stuff, it just made me worried. I mean I was gone for a few months filming and was just scared encase everyone believed it cause I wasn't there to defend myself!"_ Miley replied in a small voice.

_"Don't ever think that again! And by the way, your brother, Trace, is awesome!"_ Zac said smiling and pulling Miley into a huge hug.

_"If you weren't the one and only Miley Cyrus and I didn't love you like a sister Miley, I would not be happy with you right now, in fact I would be really jealous!"_ joked Vanessa appearing by Zac's side.

_"Aww Nessa, you know I love you too, Zac was just being nice is all!"_ Miley smiled.

_"I know, I'm just messing. Selena is looking for you by the way, she said something about an amazing idea which has me kinda worried by the way!"_ Nessa laughed. Miley smiled and took off to find Selena, confused as to what this apparently amazing idea was going to be about. After bumping into a few others and crazy dancing with the twins, she found Selena laughing with Trace and Mason.

_"Hey guys! Having fun?" _Miley enquired walking to stand next to Mason. He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. They were so close it was weird, she always said to friends that she had three big brothers when in fact it was only Trace, but she meant Zac and Mason as well.

_"You know Miley, I'm not going to lie to you, but when your freaky brother here asked us to come to a Disney party I thought it was going to be awful! But damn, you guys know how to party!"_ he said sounding impressed, looking around at the party which was in full swing.

_"You know that's how we do!" _joked Selena and Miley speaking simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled.

_"What's this I have been hearing about an amazing idea then Sel?"_ asked Miley.

_"Well I was thinking of a way to rub this in the Wannabe's faces and it just came to me.. Are you ready for it?"_ Miley nodded, "_We take pictures of everyone here, having fun, in a massive group, and especially loads of you with everyone and have them specially delivered to the JoBros!" _Selena smirked, a triumphant smile spreading across her face.

_"That's genius!" _replied Trace smiling at Selena, the other two nodded in agreement. Miley quickly darted upstairs to her bedroom, returning momentarily with her digital camera.

_"PICTURES!!!!"_ screamed Selena and immediately everyone began posing and getting into groups. Trace grabbed to camera from Miley and motioned for her to join in. For the next twenty minutes or so Miley posed and joked around with everyone as Trace captured it all on camera. Miley smiled to herself and she scrolled through the pictures with Selena, laughing out loud at one where she was in the middle, being picked up by Zac and Corbin with everyone else pulling silly faces around them. They smiled to each other and walked into her bedroom to print them off.

_"This is going to be hilarious, those pictures are soooo good!" _Selena said smiling. They began to choose the best ones and turned around to the printer as Miley pressed print.

_"I wish we could be there to see their faces, they are going to be priceless!"_ Miley sighed, imaging the look on Nick's face and most importantly Alyson's when she realised that no one was going to turn up to her party.

At the JoBros.

_"OMG! I don't believe this!"_ Kevin thundered as he pulled out the first piece of paper, the picture with Miley being lifted up by Zac and Corbin.

_"What?"_ questioned Alyson as she made her way over so she could see. Her mouth dropped and her face turned a deep shade of red as she took in all of the pictures that Kevin was pulling out of the envelope. She began physically shaking with rage.

_"I can't believe this!" _said Meagan quietly. Everyone except Demi turned to look at her with the same shocked expression on their faces. They continued to look at the pictures which showed everyone having an amazing time, laughing and joking and dancing.

_"Demi, you don't look shocked, or even angry!"_ Alyson stated, suspicion in her voice as they all turned to her.

_"Well to be honest I'm not. Come on, she is Miley frickin' Cyrus, what did you except? She is the Disney Queen, you all know that, as much as some of you (_she looks at Alyson_) don't like to admit it. The whole world loves her and so does everyone at Disney, so no I'm not shocked."_ Demi bravely stated.

_"What are you trying to say?" _snarled Alyson venom in her tone_._

_"I'm done. I'm out. I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of being an outcast because I was scared of you Alyson, I'm over it!" _Demi shouted and with that she turned on her heel and marched out of the house.

_"Who does she think she is?" _shouted Alyson even more enraged now. "_She can forget it if she thinks that I'm going to forgive her for that, she is nothing without me!"_ Everyone knew better than to disagree with her when she was in this mood so they ignored her and sat down. Nick put his head in his hands, sighing as he sat down.

_"What's up bro? Well apart from these stupid pictures!"_ Joe wondered. Nick raised his head, regret written all over his face.

_"Do you think we've made a mistake?"_ he asked quietly, looking at both Kevin and Joe; Meagan and Alyson were too busy seething over the pictures to notice them talking.

_"Mistake with what? The party?"_ Kevin enquired, confusion on his face.

_"No, with…." _Nick began but hesitated.

"_With what?"_ Joe said growing impatient, looking at Nick with an annoyed expression.

_"With M-m-Miley!"_ Nick stuttered avoiding his brothers eyes which were now boring into the top of his head.

_"What do you mean did we make a mistake? We've done nothing wrong! She was the one who said all those things about us needing her to get a record deal and saying that we have no talent. She changed from how she used to be, not us!"_ Kevin nearly shouted, anger evident in his tone.

_"Forget it okay, forget that I mentioned it. I've just got a lot on my mind okay? I'm gonna go to bed."_ Nick replied getting up and walking to his room.

With Miley

DING-DONG

_"Who the heck is that? Everyone is already here? No one ordered pizza right?"_ Miley asked getting up from the circle to answer her door. The entire party were currently sat in a circle playing spin the bottle and truth or dare, childish they knew but still fun. Everyone replied in the negative. Miley opened the door and was shocked to see who was there.

_"Demi, what the heck are you doing here? Is this some kind of evil plan you all have made up for revenge at your awesome party?" _Miley sneered sarcastically.

_"Can we talk? They don't know I'm here, honestly. Please, it's really important."_ Demi said quietly. Miley considered her for a moment and then opened the door wider to allow Demi entrance. Miley turned around to receive thirty or so confused looks from her guests.

_"Erm, guys, why don't you carry on with the game, I'm just gonna talk to Demi upstairs for a bit okay?" _Miley requested. They all nodded in agreement, except Selena who got to her feet and made her way towards Miley's room. Miley didn't question it and they entered Miley's room and sat on the bed with Demi standing in front of them.

_"What is it that you wanted to talk about them Demi?"_ Selena asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice and eyeing her with suspicion.

_"I've been meaning to do this for ages but I was too scared of Alyson and what she said she would do if I ever was friends with you!"_ Demi began, _"I am sick of her ways. I can't deal with being her friend anymore, or any of them. They are so caught up in trying to beat you Miley or become more successful than you and it's driving me insane. I'm done with it. I'm so sorry for whatever I said to you, but please understand that I never meant any of it, I didn't have a choice, Alyson would have ruined me if I wasn't mean to you. But I don't care now, let her do what she wants."_ Demi said quickly, looking down at her feet as she finished. Selena looked at Miley and they had a silent conversation with their eyes, the way only best friends can do, nodding when they had reached an agreement.

_"Okay, we forgive you, we'll give you a chance, but if this is some kind of joke Demi, then be prepared for what is to come."_ Miley warned.

_"Yeah, remember that Miley is one million times more famous than Alyson so she can make it worse. Not that we are threatening you, we just don't want to be messed around, okay?" _Selena continued.

"_Yeah I totally understand, I was always trying to tell them that you were so much more famous than any of them, or all of them put together but they wouldn't have any of it. Thank you guys so much!"_ Demi smiled.

"_Let's go party!"_ Miley suddenly shouted and the three girls made their way back downstairs to join the rest of the group who had carried on with truth or dare. The party carried on for another few hours and eventually people began to leave."_Bye Miles, thank you so much, this party was amazing seriously! See you Monday!" _and other goodbyes were said until it was only Demi, Selena, Trace, Mason and Miley left. Trace was eyeing Demi with suspicion.

_"Trace, pack it in!"_ Miley warned as she caught the looks Trace was giving Demi. He smiled guilty up at her and they both started laughing soon enough everyone else joined in. Even though Trace was older than her, he always acted like he was younger and everyone found it hilarious.

_"Demi apologised and that is all that matters now okay? She knew what she was doing was wrong and has come to her senses so back off!"_ Miley said smiling at Demi, who looked back appreciatively. That was one of the things everyone loved so much about Miley, she was so forgiving.  
_"Monday at school will be interesting!"_ Everyone began to laugh at the innocent way in which Miley made that comment.

_"OMG, you should have seen their faces when they saw those pictures, I thought Alyson was gonna actually explode, her face turned so red and she was shaking and everything. Nick, Joe and Kevin were not particularly amused but meh! Totally genius plan by the way! Who's idea?" _Demi said laughing along. Selena stood up and took a bow.

_"Why thank you very much! I have been telling you all than I am an evil genius but no one believed me! HAHAAHAHAHA!!"_ Selena said manically.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter! Comment/review please! Five for the next chapter which I already have written and will post before Sunday along with another one if I get the reviews! Again sorry for the wait! Peace. Love. Niley xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know, shocking with updating but I can't help it, I am sooooo busy. Hope this starts to make up for it.. =)**

* * *

**Monday morning outside school.**

"MILEY, MILEY, OVER HERE MILEY! GIVE US A PEACE SIGN!" screamed the paparazzi as Miley stepped out of her car outside the school grounds. She stopped posing briefly for a few pictures before dashing off into school looking for Selena and to her surprise after the weekend, Demi. She entered the building and headed towards her locker, seeing that Selena was standing next to it waiting for her.

"Sorry, sorry, attacked by the paps!" Miley apologised, rolling her eyes.

"Ah to be as famous as you, getting papped walking into school. You do know the only other person that happens to is Zac…." Selena teased, smirking at Miley.

"Oh be quiet you, you know I don't ask for it, or like it." Miley replied.

"Chill, I was only teasing!" Selena said sticking her tongue out at Miley and scanning the corridors.

"No sign of Demi this morning then?" Miley questioned realising who Selena was searching for and joining in herself.

"No not yet, I hope nothing has happened to her. I mean as much as we used to hate her, Friday night she was so nice and we all got along brilliantly at the sleep over. I bet that bitch Alyson has something to do with this!" Selena rambled.

"HEY GUYS!" came the loud voice of Demi, as she ran over to them, out of breath, apparently she had been running but she still had a wide smile on her face. All eyes in the corridor was on the three girls straight away - Demi friends with Miley and Selena? That was a shock to everyone as they knew fine well about the feud between the different groups.

"Demi! Finally! We were worried, we thought the psycho bitch Alyson might have got to you before we saw you!" Miley said hugging Demi just before Selena did.

"No, no, I haven't seen her yet, my Mum took ages to drive me here is all." Demi replied rolling her eyes!

"Well there is the bell, let's get to class and we shall meet up at lunch, Demi on our table remember!" Selena joked as they all left for class.

**Lunch time  
**  
Again all eyes were on her as she strolled confidently into the café, her eyes settling on her best friends and her newest friend - Demi, who was sitting comfortably between Selena and Vanessa. Miley glanced to her left at the Wannabe table and all of them shot her daggers from where they sat. None of them would dare start an argument in the café, or so Miley thought. Ten minutes later, around Miley's table, Zac was filling Sterling in about Miley's party that he had to unfortunately miss because of filming.

"Seriously dude, it was freaking awesome, you need to meet Miley's brother Trace, he is awesome!" Zac exclaimed smiling at Miley.

"Ah the one that's in that band - Metro Station is it?" Sterling questioned. Miley nodded, a frown appearing on her face as she stared behind him. They all turned around noticing her expression - the Wannabe's were on the move and headed this way. Surely they wouldn't do anything when Miley was sat with this many people? No they wouldn't……. Wrong.

"Miley fucking Cyrus, I need a word with you!" yelled Alyson as she neared the table, leaving a safe distance between herself and the table though. Kevin and Joe stood there giving Miley dirty looks, while Nick just stared at the ground. "And don't think I've forgotten about you to either Demi, you fucking wait until I leak stuff about you to the press, then you will be sorry" she spat at Demi, making Demi look at the ground.

"Hold on one second, don't you dare threaten my friends Alyson, what gives you the right? If I hear of one thing leaked about Demi and I find out it was you! You'll we the one that will be sorry." Miley threatened, defending her friend. Demi looked up at her, thanking her with her eyes and smiling at Miley.

"Oooooooo I'm scared Miley! What is a washed up wannabe singer and actor like yourself gonna do? You are old news now, we are the popular ones with the fans and media!" Alyson retorted motioning to herself and the Jonas Brothers. Everyone sitting on Miley's table burst into laughter.

"OMG Alyson, you are hilarious, and also delusional!" Ashley squeezed out between laughs, "Miley old news? I think not. No one even knows your name. Just cause you think you got in cool with JB, does not mean that you are famous. You will never be as famous as Miley, I don't think there are any other teens that will ever be!" Ashley finished smiling at Miley.

"Miley I need to tal…" Nick began looking up at Miley pleadingly.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" huffed Alyson as she stormed away pulling Nick with her. Demi and Selena turned giving Miley an inquisitive look, which Miley returned. What was Nick going to say?

**Later that day, after school. On the way to Strarbucks.**

Miley and Selena were driving along in Miley's brand new car - a brand new BMW, all shiny and black, singing along to the radio to one of their all time favourite artists: Elvis Costello.

"Miley, is this another new car?" Selena asked looking around the car. Miley turned to look at Selena blushing.

"Well maybe but I only got it because I can't everyone around in my Porshe can I?" Miley replied attempting to defend herself.

"You have your own Porshe!?" Demi exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah I do, its black." Miley replied smiling at Demi.

"That is so awesome, you have to take me for a ride sometime!" Demi squealed excitedly.

"Sure, maybe tomorrow or something? Selena you've got filming after school right?" Miley inquired. Selena nodded with a smile on her pulled up to Starbucks and the car was immediately swarmed by paps. Miley exited the car and they all swarmed her, leaving Selena and Demi to walk in easily. Miley reached the door where they paps asked her for pictures, which she reluctantly agreed to pose for, pulling Demi and Selena in with her.

"Miley, Miley, throw us a peace sign!" shouted the paps. Miley obliged and the shouting continued. After a few minutes, they began to walk inside.

"Okay guys, come on now, that's enough." Miley said as they entered the building, queuing up for coffee. Everyone in front of them moved to the side, expecting Miley to push through, which she declined by staying exactly where she was and smiling back at the other customers. They eventually got their coffee and sat down in one of the booths to drink it, chatting and filing in each other about their days.

"What was that with Nick at lunch?" Selena brought up turning to look at Miley.

"How do I know? I don't talk to him do I?" Miley said. The same thoughts running through her mind.

"Miley, isn't it obvious! Nick misses you and so does Joe. Believe me! I was probably closest to Joe and you should have heard the way they spoke about you. You meant everything to them!" Demi explained softly, trying to assess Miley's facial expressions.

"Yeah, meant, as in pasty tense, as in they don't care anymore! It's whatever. I'm done with having to be the one to make the effort to talk to them. I am the one that has reached out to them, on birthdays, at Christmas, Camp Rock premiere, their 3D movie premiere, which I wasn't even invited to!" Miley replied heatedly. "So just drop it okay."

"Miley, I'm sorry and I wanted to say thank you properly, about defending my from Alyson. I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything that would jeopardise your career in order to help me. Seriously, you don't have to." Demi said looking down at the table.

"Demi enough, it is not going to damage my career, trust me, it will be fine. Alyson won't do anything, I promise. And even if she does, I can bring her down." Miley replied, smiling at Demi, who smiled back.

"Speaking of the bitch!" Selena suddenly gasped, staring at the door. How unlucky could they get, having to encounter her twice in one day? Selena laughed to herself as she saw Alyson trying to get the paps attention, but they were too busy still trying to get pictures of her, Miley and Demi. The Jonas Brothers were next to follow, attracting some attention form the media.

"Urggghhhh, what are you doing, following me here or something?" Alyson said in her whiny voice, giving the three girls looks of disgust.

"Yeah right, why would we follow YOU to begin with, and secondly we were here first, so that means you followed us!" Selena spat back as Alyson walked back towards Kevin. Miley watched a confused look on her face as she watched Nick and Joe approach their table, looks of guilt and remorse on their faces. Selena and Demi were obviously shocked too, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

"Ermmmm, Miley, can we talk to you for a minute, it'll be really quick and we are sorry from dragging you away from your friends but its quite important." Nick rambled, which Miley knew meant he was nervous.

"I guess so! Miley responded while standing up and giving the other two girls a confused look, nevertheless following Joe and Nick to another table. Miley noticed that Kevin stood a defiant look on his face, sticking firmly with Alyson as she gazed open mouthed at the three of them sitting down. Minutes ticked by and no one had said a word, Miley began to get impatient.

"Okay, are you gonna say something? This is getting kinda boring now ya know." Miley demanded.

"Yeah, sorry this is just hard to explain…. Miley, we've missed you!" Nick responded looking her straight in the eyes. Miley could tell he was actually being sincere.

"It has been so shit without you in our lives and we know we have made a massive mistake in letting you leave it!" Nick continued.

"I did not leave it, you forced me out!" Miley exclaimed, as Nick flinched.

"Okay, that's fair. But we regret it so much Miley, I hate not having my little sister there to talk to at any time." Joe said genuinely.

"Don't you have Alyson, Nick's new girlfriend to fill the void, I'm sure you are coping fine." Miley retorted.

"Miley she is not my girlfriend, nor has she ever been!" Nick replied as Miley's head snapped up in shock.

"Wwwhat? Alyson told me you were dating, you were always all over each other? How can you not be dating?" Miley asked staring Nick right in the eyes.

"It's complicated Miles… I can't explain it now, it would take too long. Please, just give us another chance to be your friend, we wont mess up this time!" Nick begged.

**An hour earlier with the Jonas Brothers.**  
**Nick's POV (a/n Trying something new with this).**

I stormed into our house, Joe and Kevin following straight away. My head is spinning, I'm just so confused about everything.

"Nick what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird since lunch.." Joe asked me putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away and replied.

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all!" That's a lie. I can't tell them the truth though, last time I brought it up, Kevin bit my head off. I was thinking about Miley, I'm always thinking about Miley, no matter what I do or where I go she is the one on my mind. How could we have done that to her. How could we say those things? I just felt so guilty all the time, after everything she did for us - getting us signed to Hollywood Records after we were dumped by Columbia, taking us on her tour, promoting us shamelessly at every chance she got. We were where we are today because of her and we had treated her so badly.

"Nick, come on tell me, what's up?" Joe pushed. I looked round the room noticing that Kevin was gone. Maybe I could bring it up with Joe, I mean him and Miley used to be best friends, so close in fact that I was always a little jealous, no matter if I was the one dating her. Does Joe miss Miley as much as I do? Does he regret what happened as well?

"Okay fine, but you can't tell Kev!" I replied giving in. Joe looked at me strangely, a worried look appearing on his face.

"What did you do? Why can't I tell Kevin? Is it that bad?" Joe panicked.

"No, I haven't done anything, the subject is just a bit touchy when Kevin is in the room that's all." I calmed Joe down. He looked relieved after hearing this.

"Well what is it then?" he wondered looking me directly in the eyes as if trying to read my mind.

"Miley! What else!" I exclaimed, letting myself fall onto the sofa, Joe followed suit and sat down next to me.

"What about Miley, what has she done this time?" Joe asked.

"She hasn't done anything. I just. I…. regret it!" I finally got out. I really did regret it. She was everything to me. I mean she is Miley Cyrus. Queen Teen. Music sensation. Film star. Tv star. And that was all the things the public knew about her. They didn't know the real her, the way she made everyone smile with her smile, the way she could light up any room she walked into. The way she got along with his whole family, crazy Joe and his hyperness, her long important chats with Kev, her goofing aroung with Frankie. And how she put up with me and my mood swings I will never know. She was amazing and I've been stupid, we all have.

"I don't know what you want me to say Nick. This last year or so has been hard for us all. I know that means you especially but it has affected me too!" Joe replied. "I was best friends with her Nick, she was a sister to me. We stood by you, as a band and a family we made that choice, for you. Don't make me feel guilty because you think we made the wrong choice!"

"I'm not trying to make you feel anything, I'm trying to tell you that I feel guilty, I wish it didn't end the way it did, I miss her so much."

"I do as well Nick, I do too, but you had to be the one to admit it first. It had to come from you. Now what do you want to do to get her back?" Joe said smiling.

"I don't know, I mean we need to talk to her obviously but would she actually consider it. After all the times that she tried to talk to us, or said happy birthday and we just ignored her!"

"Okay well we just need to get her on her own and just explain everything to her." Joe replied switching on the tv, E! News was on and guess who was the main story. Pictures of Miley posing outside school looking stunning as always and then a video of her getting harassed outside Starbucks, Demi and Selena with her.

"To Starbucks!" shouted Joe, as Kevin came through the door with Alyson and Meaghan.

"Sounds good to me!" Alyson remarked kissing me on the cheek and walking outside to the car.

"Joe what are we gonna do now?" I was worried, if we went to talk to Miley with Alyson and Kevin there, surely it would only go wrong.

"Carry on with the plan!" Joe reassured.

**Back at Starbucks  
No ones POV**

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Miley replied. "I've gotta go!" with that she got up and ran to the door.

"Miley wait!" Joe shouted after her.

* * *

**And that is another chapter for now. I have exams coming up so not sure when I will be able to update next. Soon hopefully, and after this month, I will have more free time so update will be plentiful. Please review this chapter as I'm not sure whether to even carry on writing this story. I haven't had much response.**

**Peace . Love . Niley xo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Miley wait!" Joe shouted after her.

**Miley's POV**

I'm sitting in the car, waiting for Selena and Demi and I'm freaking out. Did that really just happen? Did Joe and Nick really just tell me they missed me? They couldn't have, could they? Was I ready to forgive them? They had put me through so much shit and broken my heart completely into pieces. They had ignored me, humiliated me and made me out to be something I'm not. The interviews they had given about me, calling me a slut and a bitch and a liar. They had destroyed me. Completely. They had apologised to me, well I say they but Kevin didn't. GOD, I just don't know what to think. Could I be ready to forgive them? They seemed sincere and I miss them so much. But Nick had destroyed me! Joe on the other hand, he had just been supporting his brother, he hadn't actually done anything to me. Okay, he didn't defend me but he didn't insult me either. He just gave up on me and didn't talk to me. That's not as bad is it? Kevin had been the one to wear the Team Alyson and Meaghan t-shirt **[a/n it was going to be Team Alyson and Demi but then I wanted Demi to be friends with Miley in this story]** and he never came over to apologise. Maybe I should just forgive Joe and see how its goes from there. Nick has hurt me too bad.

I was vaguely aware of the paps surrounding my car asking me why I was crying. Wait I was crying? I didn't even realise. I sorted my make-up in the mirror and made to get out the car. I was surrounded, I couldn't move, flashes all around me, this was getting out of control.

"Come on guys, back off, let me through" I tried reasoning with them but to no avail. All I felt was a pair of strong arms grab me around the waist pulling me through the paps, I started struggling.

"Miley, calm down. It's just me." I looked up to see the eyes of the one person that I didn't know if I could deal with right now. Nick. As soon as we were back inside Starbucks I ran away from Nick over to Demi and Selena who were now sitting with Joe trying to find out what happened I'm assuming.

"Miley, are you okay? We saw what happened outside!" Selena asked, concerned, giving me a hug. No I'm a complete mess right now.

"Yeah I'm fine, the paps were just out of control is all!" I replied instead, attempting a reassuring smile.

"Come on Miley, even I know that was a lie." Demi said.

"I'm fine, its nothing, but I do need to talk to Joe alone!" I said making up my mind. I'm gonna forgive Joe, but that's as far as I can take it, at least for now.

"You want to talk to me!" Joe asked surprised, I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah I think there are some things we need to talk about!" I motioned to another table and he followed me over.

"Miley I am really sorry for what happened. I hope you can believe me, I miss you so much. You were my best friend and sister all rolled into one." Joe started, tears actually coming to his eyes.

"OMG, THE Joe Jonas is actually gonna cry!" I teased, smiling at him.

"Don't tell anyone!" he joked along, smiling just a little bit.

"Okay, so here goes. I have thought it through, well sort of and I do miss you all so much but you all hurt me. Joe I don't think you realise how much of a wreck I've been this last year or so. I was heartbroken, not only because Nick dumped me but because I lost a family as well and best friends. I hated you all for ruining my life and making me out to be something I'm not. Explain to me how I am a slut, or a bitch! How have I lied? But then, I thought about it more, you never did call me any of those things, you may not have defended me but you didn't insult me either, out of the three of you, you hurt me the least. So I've come to a decision. I'm willing to forgive you and be friends again but I can't forgive Nick, not yet, it's too soon and he hurt me too much."

"Wow, that was intense. Miley how can we be friends if you can't be friends with Nick and Kevin? How would that work out?" Joe asked me seriously.

"Well Joe, I thought if you missed me as much as you said you have then you would want to find a way." I stated getting up and walking back to Selena and Demi. Demi and Nick were talking but Selena was sitting with a suspicious look on her face. She looked up when I walked over.

"Let's go!""Okay, come on Demi!" Selena said grabbing her hand.

"Erm. Okay, later Nick. Bye Joe!" Demi said waving. We walked to my car and got in.

"Spill, I wanna know what you were talking to Joe about!" Selena said as soon as the doors were closed and we had pulled out of the car park. For the next twenty minutes or so I filled them in on the story and they told me they respected my decision. Demi seemed really pleased that I was giving Joe another chance but Selena seemed a bit off.

"Selly is everything okay?" I asked her, slightly confused as to why she is acting this way.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly. I'm just worried about you. I know how you were when they hurt you the first time and now you finally seem to be getting past it. I'm worried that if you become friends with Joe again and he hurts you, you will be heartbroken again.. I can't see you like that, not again!" Selena replied, nearly in tears. I guess I never really thought about how it affected my friends. I mean Selena wasn't exactly friends with the Jo Bros so it wasn't the fact that she was loosing friends but seeing me in the state I was in must have been hard. All the times I shouted at her, all the times I ignored her calls. Then finally when I started letting people back in, she was the one that was there, acting like I hadn't done all those things to her, she was there for me through everything.

"Selly, I promise it won't be the same. I'll be careful this time, that's why I said that I could only forgive Joe."

"Okay as long as you are happy and careful!" Selena replied. I smiled giving her a one armed hug. I was driving after all.

**With the Jonas Brothers at the kitchen table**

"Joe what did she say to you! Come on I wanna know!" Nick pestered Joe. Joe shifted around guiltily in his seat.

"I don't know if you want me to tell you, it's not so good for you bro!" Joe replied.

"Just tell me. No matter what, I wanna know." Nick said looking at the table.

"Well she basically said this massive speech about how we hurt her and she is none of the things we tell the media to be, blah blah blah. Then she said that she could only forgive me, it was too soon to forgive you, you hurt her too much.. She said she wants me and her to try and be friends. I told her that would be too hard if she couldn't forgive you and Kevin and she said that if I did miss her as much as I said then I would find away. Nick to tell you the truth, I wanna be her friend, I'm going to find a way. I'm sorry." Joe was rambling by now.

"I don't understand!" Nick sighed putting his face in his hands, "I said sorry, what more does she want!" he then started to cry.

"Nick, I know you miss her, but I don't understand why you are so upset? You're with Alyson, I know you told Miley you weren't and never had been but that was a lie! I thought you loved Alyson. When you said it I was so surprised I didn't even bother to contradict you but you already lied. I don't know if you deserve to be Miley's friends if you are lying already!" Joe replied, as he got up and left the room.

* * *

**Finally finished with all the work I've been doing so can update now. I would say regularly but it depends on how many reviews I get tbh. I'm not gonna set a limit, but I would appreciate some reviews =)**

**Peace. Love. Niley. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanna say that although I am basing their careers on real life, the story is not going to be the same at all. =)**

* * *

**At School a few weeks later. Nothing has changed since the last time. Miley and Joe haven't made any progress.**

**No one POV**

Miley walked into her second last class with a smile on her face, muttering an apology to her teacher for being late.

"Miley over here!" Casey called. Casey was a new friend of the three Disney girls along with her friend Rachael. Miley smiled and sat down between the two blondes, unfortunately the only other famous people in the class were Nick and Meaghan so Miley preferred not to sit with them for obvious reasons.

"Why does Miley get away with being late and I get a detention?" Meaghan demanded angrily. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Because, Miley has a good excuse, she was not late because she was fixing her make up in the toilets and lost track of time!" Mr. Branning replied as everyone started laughing.

"Oh yeah? And what is this amazing excuse?" Meaghan asked sarcastically.

"For your information, and not that it is any of your business, but I was on the phone giving an interview with Ryan Seacrest about the school and what it is like to be here. The principal gave me permission because he said that it was good publicity for the school!" Miley snapped as she turned to glare at Meaghan. As she was turning away, blue eyes met brown. Nick. They held each others gaze, neither able to look away for what seemed like hours.

"MILEY!" Casey all most shouted, shaking Miley to get her attention. Finally she tore her gaze away from Nick.

"What? Sorry, totally went into a day dream there!"

"Yeah a day dream, sure! Are you sure you just weren't staring at Nick?" Rachael teased, grinning at Miley.

"Yeah what is going on with you two? You've been acting weird for the last few weeks!" Casey whispered, keeping an eye on the teacher.

"Nothing is going on with me and Nick. We're over and have been for like nearly two years now. I'm over it!" she whispered back almost angrily.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to upset you Miley!" Casey replied worriedly.

"No, no, you didn't upset me, its just a long complicated situation that I don't want to go into. It's in the past okay, let's just leave it at that." Miley replied with a smile.

**END OF THE SCHOOL DAY**

Miley was walking towards the main doors, on her way home when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and spun her round.

"Hey, we need to talk!"

"What do you want?" replied Miley pulling her arm back.

"We need to talk about what happened a few weeks ago."

"And what was that? Me giving you a chance like you asked for and you throwing it back in my face?" Miley snapped.

"Miley it wasn't like that! I swear, something happened with Nick and I had to decide whether to tell you or keep lying for Nick or… It was just confusing, but I made up my mind! Please just hear me out!" Joe replied with a begging face.

"Argghhhh, Joe you really do frustrate me! Fine, what happened, and don't bullshit me!"

"Well you know when me and Nick were talking to you in Starbucks? We were talking about how much we missed you and stuff and you asked if Alyson was filling the void as she was Nick's girlfriend?" Joe started.

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

"Well Nick wasn't exactly truthful when he answered this question…. About Alyson never being his girlfriend. Well I was just so surprised about what he said that I never questioned it at the time. But I didn't want to re-start our friendship with a lie like that.."

"What are you saying Joe, something to do with Nick and Alyson? WAIT! Are you saying he lied, they are together?" Miley shouted.

"Well, yeah kinda!" Joe said looking at his shoes the whole time.

"Why the fuck did he lie to me then? Its not like I even care if he is dating her!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know Miles, I know. I don't know myself why he did, I called him out on it when we got home but he couldn't answer me. Look I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like this." Joe said truthfully.

"It's not your fault Joe, don't worry about it." Miley smiled pulling Joe into a hug.

"Ahhhh do you know how long I've been waiting for a hug from you!" Joe laughed spinning Miley around.

"It has been too long, you are right!" Miley giggled as Joe put her down. She looked around and saw many random people staring at them.

"I think we have an audience!" Joe laughed, "How about we take this out of school? You could come over!"

"Joe, I don't know, Kevin and Nick will be there and I don't know whether I can be bothered with all the drama!" Miley rambled.

"I promise I will deal with it all if they say something! Plllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeeee!" Joe begged, turning on his puppy dog eyes.

"Okayyyyyyyy, I'll come. God Joe, I don't know anyone can resist those eyes! It is an unfair advantage I've decided!"

"Well, what can I say, I'm awesome in every way!" Joe smirked grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her out of the building towards Kevin's car.

"You've got to be kidding me Joe! I'm not riding with them!" Miley protested, stopping a few feet away from the car with a defiant look on her face. "Definitely not happening!"

"Get in, it'll be quick. They won't say anything I promise." Joe said as he pushed Miley to the back door, opening it for her and pushing her in. He made his way around to the passenger side and got in.

**NICKS POV**

I looked up as the door opened and saw Joe pushing Miley in the car. What the hell is going on? I waited for Joe to get in the car himself and shot him a questioning look.

"Erm, Joe care to explain!" I asked, looking between him and Miley, who was staring purposely out of the window.

"Kevin, tell Nick that I said that it is none of his business and to butt out!" Joe said to Kevin. Oh my God, is he still gonna be pathetic and not talk to me, it's been like two weeks now. He needs to get over it, it wasn't even that big of a deal.

"Joe can you be any more pathetic!" I said.

"Well Nicholas, I think you are the pathetic one in this car!" Miley smirked. I turned to look at her, confused.

"O yeah, why is that?"

"You are the one that lied about Alyson being your girlfriend and for what? Did you think that I would actually care?" she replied, a cold look on her face.

"Well, that's, whatever!"

"Oooo great response, incoherent mumbling." Miley laughed and I could see that Joe was as well out of the corner of my eye.

"God Miley, I didn't know you were such a bitch, maybe it was for the best us not being friends, I don't know whether I would be able to deal with having a bitchy slut like you as a friend or girlfriend!" As soon as I heard it come out of my mouth I regretted it. What have I done? Why the fuck did I just say that. I am mentally slapping myself right now. How the hell could I have been so stupid.

"Ladies and gentleman, THE Nick Jonas, the biggest dickhead in all the world!" Miley started clapping and got out of the car. I didn't even realise that we were outside of our house. She is never going to forgive me now.

"Miley, wait, I didn't mean that. You just pissed me off!"

"Do you know what Nick. I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna see you and I never wanna talk to you again, now leave me alone. I am here for Joe and only Joe!" she screamed at me, then started turning to walk away.

"No wait!" I grabbed her hand and felt the familiar sparks course through my body. I tried to see whether she felt them too, but she had a weird expression on her face, one that I couldn't recognise.

"Miley, please! Just listen to me!"

"No we're done, I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna talk to you!" she screamed in my face and stormed away towards Joe.

**At school a few days later.**

**Miley's POV**

I can't concentrate in this class, I'm not even sure what class this is. I think it's history, I could be wrong. I have so many song ideas running through my head and I just need to get out of here to get them down.

**Demi's POV**

I'm getting really worried about Miley, after she told me about what happened with Nick the other day she hasn't been the same. It's almost as if she is living in her own little world where no one can actually get into. Looking at her now in class it's so obvious. She can't sit still and her eyes aren't focusing on the room around us. What is wrong with her? This class is really boring to be fair. Looking round, there is only about two people actually paying attention. I glance over and see Nick, he looks awful. There is no other way to describe it. Its subtle. Not something an outsider would notice but I used to be best friends with the brothers, I know when something is up. I love being friends with Miley and Selena so much more than Alyson and Meaghan and that but I miss the brothers so much. They were dicks to Miley but they still care about her so much, even Kevin and especially Nick. I just wish she would give them a chance. I mean I know her and Joe have being hanging out a lot because they sit at lunch just the two of them sometimes and stuff but it is hardly the same. Maybe if I talk to Nick it might make it better?

**Normal POV**

**Lunch.**

Miley strolls into the café, confident as normal and sees Joe waving her over. She motions to the lunch line and he nods in understanding. After she has got her food; pizza and chips, she walks over and joins Joe at the table where they have been having lunch for the last few days.

"Hey buddy!" Miley smiles sitting down at the table.

"Wassup homes!" Joe replies with a grin.

"Really Joe? Homes? No one talks like that!" Miley laughs, throwing her head back, obviously happy.

"Well what can I say? I'm one of a kind baby!" Joe smirks.

"Arrgghhh I can't stand being in school you know? I have so much more important things on my mind at the moment!" Miley complains.

"Like what? A certain curly haired boy?" Joe smirks hopeful.

"Aha, no. I just have some song ideas in my head and I really need to get them down all the time, my new EP is coming out next year and I have barely began to work on it you know. My manager is getting cranky!" Miley sighed.

"Miles, I thought your mom was your manager?" Joe asked evidently confused.

"Exactly, she is getting cranky. The label is getting on at her to get me in the studio, which to be honest, I don't see how they expect me to what with Disney forcing us into school and shiz!" Miley laughed.

"I know what you mean. We haven't done any proper work in agessss, well that's what it feels like anyway." Joe replied.

**Later.**

Miley is in the music room on her free period, trying to get down some of her song ideas.

_"Don't make me beg for the things I need_

_You know what they say_

_Where there's a will, there's a way_

_Lies and free, and talk is cheap"_

"Is that a new one of your songs?"

"SHIT! OMG you scared me!" Miley gasped turning around. Aaron, one of the guys she recognised from her geography class was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She smiled an motioned him over.

"Yeah I have a new album that I'm supposed to be working on, just thought I would use my free period and get started I guess. I don't even know where I'm going with that. Just a random idea I've had. " she said smiling.

"Well it sounds really good so far! I don't really know much about song writing otherwise I would offer to help." Aaron said laughing slightly at the end.

"Its fine, I prefer to write alone first and then have someone help finish it off, I work better that way!" she replied.

"Well anyway, I was wondering, my older brother is having a party tonight, and he doesn't believe that I actually know you. Would you come to the party? I'm inviting the whole year, and all of your Disney lot so you would know people!" Aaron started rambling.

"Yeah sure, of course I'll come!" Miley said excitedly. "I've never been to a real high school party, all of the ones I go to are probably slightly different."

"Really? Ahh that is awesome, well here is my address, and it starts about 9 so anytime after that is cool." Aaron said with a smile, handing Miley a piece of paper with the details.

**At Miley's, Miley, Demi and Selena are getting ready for the party.**

"I am so excited for this party! And I will give you three reasons why!" Selena smiled brightly. "Numero uno: we have never been to a real high school party. Numero dos: Alyson is not going to be there and numero tres: it is the first excuse we have had in a while to dress up."

"Tell me about it, tonight is going to be so good!" Demi laughed.

"Guys, I don't have anything to wear!" Miley complained coming out of her massive walk in wardrobe.

"Miley, you have an unbelievable amount of clothes, that anyone including the two of us would literally give anything to have, how can you not have anything to wear?" Selena exclaimed, rolling her eyes in disbelief as she walked past Miley into the wardrobe.

"Selena, don't be stupid, I don't have that much stuff!" Miley said embarrassed.

"Here, this is perfect." Selena said throwing a dress at Miley. It was a figure hugging hot pink dress, with some lace detailing on the back. Miley walked to the bathroom to try it on.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked as she stepped back into the room with a sceptical expression. Demi and Selena's jaws both dropped.

"Yes, 100% yes! You look fucking amazing. It is so not fair!" Demi laughed.

"Okay if you are sure, then lets go." Miley smiled. She was the last one to get ready, all three having already completed their hair and make-up. The left her house and walked to the waiting car.

**Nick's POV**

Thank God Alyson is not coming tonight, I really cant be dealing with her right now. I need to break up with her, I just don't know how to do it. This party is actually pretty cool. I mean it is slightly wilder than the usual but I can definitely see myself having a good time here. There is only one person missing. Suddenly everyone stops what they are doing, they're all just standing there staring at something. What the hell is going on?

"Damnnnnn Miley looks fine!" I hear someone say. What? Miley is here?

"Dude, you weren't lying, you could actually get her to come to the party! I'm impressed!" some guy slaps Aaron; who I was just talking to on the back, smiling in a sort of weird way as he starts walking towards Miley.

Nick moves to the side so he can catch a glimpse of her and his jaw drops. She looks amazing, even better stunning! And he doesn't even want to admit it… sexy. Incredibly sexy actually. Nick's eyes scan down the pink dress showing off just the right amount of cleavage and stopping just above mid thigh showing off her perfectly tanned legs. The dress hugs her figure perfectly and Nick can't help but stare in amazement. Not that she hasn't looked amazing before, but this is different, she doesn't have to care about what Disney wants her image to be. It's just her dressing for a party. Some dirty thoughts run through his mind, which he quickly pushes to the side.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Miley, I'm Owen, Aaron's brother, this is my party!" Owen smiles as he makes his way towards her, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey, thanks for the invite, we've never been to a real high school party." Miley exclaims motioning to Demi and Selena who are standing next to her.

"No problem. Do you want a drink?" he asks putting his arm around her.

"Don't worry about that, Owen is it? I've got it covered!" Joe smiled fakely pulling Miley away from Owen's grasp into a protective side hug.

"Ah sorry Owen, we'll talk later though okay?" Miley smiled as she let herself be pulled away by Joe into the crowd on the dance floor.

"I'm so gonna get her tonight, just you wait!" Owen smirks talking to Aaron.

"Well you are gonna have to get her away from all her adoring fans and protectors." Aaron replies motioning towards the people that are over excited by Miley's presence and Joe with his arm around her.

"Don't you worry. I know what I'm doing." Owen replied with an evil smile.

* * *

**I know it sucked. What can I say I'm sorry. I lost inspiration for this story as I have had so many better ideas but I really wanna finish this before anything else so I will be updating quite regularly hopefully. Although i make no promises ;). Also do not worry, Niley is on the way, next chapter will have a lot of them. Please review.**

**Peace. Love. Niley xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Later, still at the party.**  
**Normal POV**

Miley and Selena are dancing in the middle of the room with everybody surrounding them, guys are constantly trying to dance with them but they just move out of their reach. Joe is nearby with Demi catching up on all that they have missed since Demi left their little group. Everyone is having a good time.

"Hey Miley, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure Dylan [a/n Sprouse] let's do it!" Miley smiled back. They immediately start doing random stupid dance moves and everyone starts watching.

"Oh, it looks like I see a dance off coming up!" Cole shouts making his way towards them.

"Bring it! Come on Sel!" Miley shouts.

"We need a good song, DJ!" Flo Rida's Get Low comes on and the dance off begins. After the song everybody is cheering and the two pairs laughing and hugging.

"We'll call it a draw this time I think guys!" Miley laughed.

"Next time we will totally smoke you though, you have the unfair advantage of being a dancer!" Dylan pouted.

"I would hardly call that dancing to be honest guys, that was more who could do the stupidest moves so I did not have an advantage" Miley smirks sticking her tongue out.

"Way to be grown up Miles!" Cole laughed.

"Shhhhh you!" Miley smiled, motioning for Selena to follow her. They walk off the dance floor to go and get a drink.

"Miley be careful, they might be alcoholic, I don't think we should drink!" Selena warned pointing at the empty bottles of vodka and other spirits by the sink.

"O yeah, good call! I'm kinda over this party, do you wanna get Demi and go, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and I'll meet you out front?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same, if I can pry her away from Joe then yeah we'll meet you out there, don't leave without us!" Selena said making her way back into the other room to find Demi while Miley tried to find the bathroom in the house. She couldn't find one downstairs so she headed towards the stairs, she make her way up them, but bumped into someone at the top.

"Miley, I was just looking for you. What happened to us chatting tonight?" Owen asked moving closer to Miley.

"Ah sorry, I got caught up dancing, and then there was the dance off!" Miley apologised smiling slightly.

"Not to worry, we are alone now aren't we?" Owen smirked putting his arm around her waist.

"Well I actually came up here to go to the bathroom, so we can talk after that okay?"

"Yeah I'll wait in my room for you, it's the second one on the left after the bathroom, it'll be easier to talk in there, less noisy." Owen said with a glint in his eye.

"Emmm, alright I guess, I won't be long!" Miley said unsurely walking towards the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Owen smirked in an evil way to himself and make his way to his bedroom, stumbling slightly as he had had quite a lot to drink. He walked into his bedroom and closed the curtains, turning on his desk light and sitting on the end of the bed to wait for Miley. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to get Miley to meet him in there. Just as long as no one realised she was missing then it would all go to plan.

**Meanwhile**

Nick had been anxiously looking around for Miley after she had disappeared after the dance off. He bumped into Selena who shot him a dirty look and barged past him.

"Selena wait! Have you seen Miley? I've been looking for her and I haven't seen her in a while." Nick asked impatiently.

"Well not that it has anything to do with you, but she went to look for the bathroom so she's probably upstairs, she's meeting us outside when she is done." Selena snapped, moving past him towards Joe and Demi. Nick almost ran out of the room, and towards the stairs in search of the bathroom. It was pitch black on the landing and he smacked straight into someone coming out of the bathroom, causing them to fall to the floor.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, I was looking for someone and didn't see you!" Nick exclaimed as he put his hand out to help whoever it was up.

"Nick?"

"Miley?" he said as he helped her up, feeling those all to familiar sparks run up his arm as their hands connected, he held onto her hand a little to long.

"You can let go now!"

"What? Oh right, sorry." Nick said nervously, running his hand through his hair as he let go of her hand.

"Anyway, there isn't anyone else up here, so I don't think whoever you're looking for is here." Miley said as she moved to pass by Nick towards Owen's room.

"I was, erm, actually looking for you. Miley please let me apologise properly, I need to talk to you, there is certain stuff that you don't know that you should." Nick almost begged, reaching out for her hand to pull her back downstairs.

"Nick, I thought I made it clear that I don't wanna talk to you ever! You may not have meant to say those things to me, but you did, even if you didn't mean to, you obviously were thinking them and I never thought that was what you would think of me." Miley said sadly, pulling her hand out of Nick's grasp.

"Miley please. Just give me a chance to explain." Nick pleaded putting his hand on her cheek.

"Nick, don't. Stop it please. Its better this way. Its too complicated for us to be friends, it causes too much trouble. I've given you a chance and you blew it. Please just leave it!" Miley said quietly, still not moving his hand from her cheek.

"Please. Miley please! I'll beg if I have to, just ten minutes to talk to you. I'll explain everything and if you still don't want to be friends then I'll leave you alone I promise." Nick pleaded removing his hand from her cheek. Miley could feel her resolve weakening as he stared into her eyes.

"Fine, but not here, Demi and Selena are waiting for me outside, come back to mine and we'll talk there." Miley said finally giving in and completely forgetting that Owen was waiting for he as she turned to walk down the stairs with Nick behind her. Nick was shocked. She had actually agreed to talk. As they made their way outside, Miley said bye to various people and hugged Joe tightly and walking out of the front door.

"Wait, I've got an idea, Nick wait for me outside and tell Demi and Selena that I'm coming to two secs!" Miley exclaimed, running back towards Joe before Nick could get a word out.

"Joey, come here!" Miley shouted over the music, waving Joe over with her hand. He made his way over with a curious look on his face.

"What is it Miles?" he questioned."Well, Demi and Sel are staying at mine, and Nick basically ambushed me upstairs asking to talk so I told him to come to mine as well and I think you should come too!" Miley rambled.

"Nick is going over to your house? Really? What did he want to talk about?"

"I don't know exactly, he just said he was going to explain stuff and tell me stuff that I should know or some shit. Anyway, I'm giving him a last chance, then maybe we can all go back to being friends. I know Demi misses you all and now you can all finally get to know Selena properly!" Miley said excitedly picturing it all.

"What about Alyson? How is she going to fit in in all of this?" Joe asked sceptically.

"Fuck Alyson, I don't give a shit about her, okay she is Nick's girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that we cant be friends. Please come Joe. It'll mean a lot to me." Miley said with puppy dog eyes.

"Mileyyyy! Unfair! But okay I'll come. What about Kevin though? I can't really just bail and leave him here." Joe gave in smiling.

"Well bring him with you then. Maybe then maybe we can sort our issues as well. The girls and Nick are waiting for us outside, my driver should be here any second, go get Kevin!" Miley smiled pushing Joe back onto the dance floor as she walked towards the front door.

"MILEY!" Owen shouted angrily. She turned around to see who had called her name.

"Hey, whats up?" she asked confused at why he was so angry.

"I thought you were supposed to be coming to my room to talk, I've been waiting for ages…." he replied glaring at her.

"Alright, chill out. Sorry. I've gotta go now so another time." Miley replied a bit freaked out at how angry he was. She turned to walk noticing that Joe and Kevin had already gone outside.

"Wait just a minute, I'm not done with you yet!" Owen hissed grabbing her arm, Miley winced in pain.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

"Nothing is going on, Miley and myself are going for a little chat aren't we Miley." Owen replied giving her a warning look.

"I don't think so somehow. Miley lets go!" Zac said [a/n bet you thought it was Nick :P] pulling her away from Owen and outside. He stopped and turned her round, seeing her scared expression he pulled her into a hug. Selena, Demi, Joe and Nick saw her and came running over while Kevin stayed where he was.

"Miley are you okay? What happened?" Joe asked desperately, looking her over to make sure she was alright.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"It's fine, one of the guys got a bit over friendly with her but I sorted it." Zac said glaring, unsure of how to treat Joe.

"Zac, me and Joey are friends now, you can be nice to him again!" Miley laughed.

"Oh right, sorry Joe. Just while you weren't friends, I was always looking out for Miley, you know what people are like trying to take advantage of her. Someone needed to keep and eye on her." Zac explained.

"Yeah thanks man, I owe you for that." Joe admitted truly grateful.

"Nah you don't have to thank me or owe me, just make sure you don't hurt her again, or next time I might not be so forgiving." Zac said waving as he went back inside.

"Well there's the car guys, should we go?" Selena said trying to ease the tension which was evident."Yes! Let's go! To my house please Tom." Miley smiled looking at the driver as he held the door open for them. They arrived at Miley's ten minutes later, no one had spoken a word to each other in the car. It was beyond awkward.

* * *

**Well there is another update for now. It sucks quite a bit, but I have been busy today so I haven't had a chance to sit down and write properly. Next chapter will move the plot along more and there will be more drama =) Please review. It might motivate me into writing the next chapter faster...  
Peace. Love. Life xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its been forever, I have been wayyyyyyy busier that I thought I would have been this summer but here is another chapter!**

* * *

They pulled into the gated community, paparazzi swarming the car and arrived at Miley's house. They all got out apart from Kevin.

"Nick, wait a sec, I need to talk to you quickly!" Kevin said pulling Nick back into the black limo. Joe closed the door after them, but not before giving his brothers a weird look.

"Come on, we'll just wait for them inside!" Miley said smiling, leading them towards her wing of the house. She typed in the code and they walked in, Selena immediately heading for the massive sofa, Joe and Demi following straight after.

"I've always wanted my own wing or house, your so lucky Miles!" Joe said gazing around the purple lounge area in awe. It was pretty amazing, decked out with leather sofas, a plasma screen TV, amazing stereo equipment and a bar - purely non-alcoholic of course.

"Its not that great Joe, just something my parents thought I might like, I paid for most of the stuff myself, and let me tell you it wasn't cheap!" Miley replied laughing.

"Well you are like the richest teen in the world, so I would expect no less!" Joe said sticking his tongue out.

"I'm just gonna get changed guys, I'll be right back!" Miley said walking into her room and over to her closet to get changed.

**At The Same Time, With Nick and Kevin.**

"What the hell are we going here Nick? Do you want to answer me that? Since when are we friends with Miley again? When have we ever been friends with Selena? I wouldn't have come if I knew this is where we were going!" Kevin exclaimed angrily.

"Well first, we are not friends with Miley again, yet. And second I asked her to talk. I'm done with all the drama, I want Miley back in my life again. Its not been the same without her and you know it. And as for Selena, she seems like a good friend to Miley so why can't you give her a chance?" Nick replied.

"After all we did for you when she fucking dumped you, after all the bad things she has done, you want me to forgive her? You want me to forgive her just like that?" Kevin snapped.

"Yeah I do, just give it a chance Kev, please! Now come on!" Nick said, opening the door and walking towards Miley's wing. Kevin reluctantly got out and followed him, both entering the wing and awkwardly standing near the door. Miley emerged from the closet in sweats and a tank top smiling around at everyone just as they entered.

"Well now that we're all here, I think that we all need to sort out all the shit that's gone on and move on!" Joe said standing up, staring pointedly at everyone.

"I agree! Its gone on too long." Demi said.

"Well where does everyone start?" Selena questioned looking at Demi.

"I think me and Nick need to talk alone before anything else is said!" Miley said quietly locking eyes with Nick as everyone else's heads snapped around to look at her.

"But Miley.." Selena started, getting the brunettes attention, they had a furious conversation with their eyes, leaving everyone else in the room confused.

"What are you saying?" Joe whined getting irritated.

"Okay change of plan!" Miley said, Nick's face fell, "I need to talk to Selena first, with Demi and then Nick after!"

"Let's go!" Selena said, grabbing Miley and Demi and pulling them towards Miley's bedroom. They got comfortable on the bed and then started talking.

"Miley I want you to be careful with them. You know all the things they did to try and ruin your career, all the lies they made up, I don't know if you should trust them!" Selena started, looking at Miley with serious eyes.

"Sel, I know what you're saying, and yeah, they did hurt me, so much, but I can't stand all this "us and them bullshit". Look at what its like in school!" Miley exclaimed standing up and beginning to pace the room.

"I know, it's a shit situation, but I don't want you to get hurt again, I can't watch you go through that again. Joe has proved that he won't hurt you again but he was never the worst one, it was always Nick and Kevin that were the worst. Like Kevin, wearing that stupid fucking shirt and bad mouthing you all over the press and Nick; after saying how much he loved you, breaking up with you for no good reason, he broke you Miley, and I will not fucking watch that happen again!" Selena said nearly shouting.

"Sel, calm down, we don't need to be overheard!" Demi said getting up and closing the door. "I obviously can't speak for them, but I can tell you that Nick has been miserable without you, so had Kevin he just doesn't show it, you know what he is like Miles! Joe is the happiest I have seen him since well, since you stopped talking in the first place, he has that spark back in his eye, and I know that is because you gave him another chance."

"Okay, so I don't know them like you two obviously, but they have moved on, you're the new sister Demi and Nick has Alyson, I just don't want you to set yourself up to get hurt!" Selena said turning towards Miley.

"Selena, I love you so much, I know you are worried, but I'll take it slow I promise, I just want to see if we can even be friends again. Being on tour with them was the happiest I've ever been in my life, I miss them. These past few weeks having Joe back, has been, its been so good, I feel like my life is getting properly back on track now." Miley replied.

"I can see that Miles, I've noticed how you're happier now, I know Joe has had a lot to do with that and I'm glad! Just take it slowly, promise me that!" Selena almost begged.

"I will, I promise Sel!" Miley said,stopping pacing and giving her a huge hug, pulling Demi in as well.

"Let's go and get this over with!" Demi said smiling and pulling the others to the door. The three boys looked up as they walked in, Nick looked suddenly nervous as Miley motioned for him to come in to the room with her. They both walked in and Miley sat on the bed once again, Nick walked over to the desk chair and sat down awkwardly.

"So…" Nick said.

"You're the one that wanted to talk Nicolas, so start talking!" Miley snapped.

"I don't really know where to start!" Nick began scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well how about you start by telling me that you and Alyson are fucking together. I had to find that out from fucking Joe! He felt guilty that he was keeping it from me and it wasn't even him that should feel guilty! Why the hell did you lie to me?" Miley said with venom in her voice.

"Miley, I don't know why I lied, I just thought if you didn't think me and Alyson were together that we would have a better chance of being friends again and that's all I wanted!" Nick explained walking towards the bed and grabbing Miley's hand, which she immediately pulled back.

"Nick I don't give a shit if you are with Alyson, we're over Nick, I've moved on, and clearly you have as well. You are nowhere near done explaining either, what happened to all that shit at the party, oh I need to explain everything, there is stuff you don't know!" Miley mocked, running her hand through her hair frustrated.

"Miley there is, it's just hard, you don't understand, it's really complicated!" Nick said scratching the back of his neck again.

"Nick, if you aren't going to start then I don't see why you even bothered to come here, I'm willing to give you another chance, but you have to explain what happened that you broke up with me for no reason and put me through all the shit that you did!" Miley exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, I'll tell you, I broke up with you because, ahhh its not that simple, I loved you so much Miles; honestly you have no idea, when we were filming Camp Rock, me and Alyson got close, it wasn't on purpose but we did, you weren't there and I just needed someone to talk to. Joe had Demi and Kevin had Danielle flown in to stay and I was pretty much alone. That's when Alyson started hanging out with me after filming and on the set, she used to get pissed off because all I would do is talk about you and how much you meant to me. Then came the rumours about you and Cody, I was already missing you so much and already felt like there was distance between us, we weren't talking on the phone as much or texting, we were both too busy. Alyson was the one to "break the news to me" about you and Cody and she made me believe the rumours, she kept saying that it was obvious that there was something going on with the two of you, and I guess it just got to me. That's when I started being more distant with you when you would call, I knew you could sense something was wrong but I didn't know how to bring it up with you, I was scared that you would tell me that you were seeing Cody, I didn't know if I could take that pain. Alyson and Meaghan filled my head with so much stuff, about how you were a slut and always would be, telling me to just look at the way you always flirted with all the guys that you had met, including my own brothers. She told Joe and Kevin what was going on and they believed her as well. That's why I broke up with you. My brothers were pissed at you and I you were cheating on me!" Nick finished, a look of regret in his eye.

"You thought…. You thought I could actually cheat on you? I can't believe it. Why would you believe Alyson Nick, I loved you so much and would never have done that to you. That's why Kev and Joe hated me, you and Alyson got them to believe that bullshit. Me and Cody went to the cinema, which I told you about, we were hanging out as friends, just like you and your precious Alyson. I never flirted with your brothers ever, how could you even think that? Why is it one way for you and another for me? How do I know you didn't cheat on….." Miley froze mid sentence seeing Nick's expression.

"YOU FUCKING DID CHEAT ON ME WITH HER! YOU FUCKING DICK!" Miley screamed. She was furious, Nick could tell, her face was red and eyes blazing.

"Miley, I'm sorry, but I thought that was in the past now, I've told you everything and explained what happened, all I want is for us to be friends!" Nick replied.

"You can't just waltz in here, tell me you believed your little slut Alyson over me and not only that but cheated on me with her and expect me to forgive you just like that Nick, it doesn't work that way! I did nothing wrong to you ever, I never intentionally flirted with guys and if I did I'm sorry but I didn't realise I was doing it, I would never have cheated on you no matter what." Miley said her voice softening.

**Meanwhile with the others.**

"So whatya wanna do guys?" Demi asked looking around the group expectantly.

"Let's watch a movie or something, or listen to music, anything to get rid of the silence." Joe replied.

"Well if you were to talk then maybe it wouldn't be silent dumbass!" Selena laughed, Demi and Joe joining in, while Kevin just sat there staring at the wall.

"Arghhh, I'm so over this bullshit, I'm leaving!" Kevin exclaimed getting up and heading towards the door.

"What a surprise, the oldest is being the baby once again!" Selena responded, rolling her eyes at Kevin.

"Shut up Selena, I don't even know why you are here, Miley is the only one that actually likes you in the whole of Disney and that shitty school we have to go to, so I wouldn't go getting all cocky with me!" Kevin shot back.

"That's way out of line Kevin!" Demi reprimanded.

"No Demi, it's not! The only reason people are friends with her is because she is friends with Miley, everybody uses her so they can get closer to Miley. I bet she was the one that got you the job at Wizards wasn't she! What did she call in a favour? Speak to Disney and because of who she is, easily get them to let you in?" Kevin sneered looking Selena up and down.

"Oh you mean like how she did for you? Getting you a record deal with Hollywood Records, taking you on tour with her, making people actually know your name and listen to your music, and for what, so she could get fucked over by you in the end, well a fucking round of applause for you Kevin, well fucking done, you screwed over the girl that the world loves. You think you are so high and mighty Kevin but you're not. Your ego has got the better of you clearly, all the stories that Miley used to tell me about her "big brother" I would not know she was talking about you if I didn't know she was. Without Miley you would be nothing. You would have failed. So don't come and try all that bullshit with me." Selena said with attitude getting right up in Kevin's face.

* * *

**Should Miley forgive Nick? What do you think? Thanks for reading. Please take a few seconds to review. Peace. Love. Life. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**More of a filler chapter - more drama next time.**

* * *

With Nick and Miley

"Miley really, what proof do you or I have that you didn't? Just because you say you didn't doesn't exactly make it true! Going by your track record!" Nick snapped.

"MY TRACK RECORD? MINE? I'M NOT THE ONE THAT LIED IN THE PAST IF YOU REMEMBER CORRECTLY NICOLAS!" Miley shouted, her anger returning as she stood up furiously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? When did I ever lie to you when we were together?" Nick said incredulously.

"Don't think I don't know about the times you were 'hanging out' with Jordan when you said you were with Joe and Kevin? Huh? You think I didn't fucking know the whole time?" Miley said with fire in her eyes.

"What? How did you find out about that? And why are you bringing that up now anyway, that was years ago Miley!" Nick shot back, looking slightly nervous.

"I rung Joe trying to get hold of you because you wouldn't answer your frickin' phone and he told me that he wasn't with you and gave me Jordan's number cause you were with her!" Miley replied, calming down slightly and returning to sit on the bed.

"Look Miles, I know I hurt you and everything, but I just want to be friends again, I don't want to dig up all the bad things in our past, can't we just have a fresh start? Start over again?" Nick questioned, a pleading look evident in his eyes.

"What you want to forget all that was between us, forget all the good times we had?" Miley said sadly, looking down at her hands which were on her lap.

"No, Mi, of course not!" Nick said walking towards the bed and sitting gently next to her. Miley flinched slightly at the use of her old nickname.

"That's what it sounded like. Nick, no matter what has happened with us recently and over this past year, you'll never hear me deny that the time we were together was the best in my life so far. Being on tour with you and your brothers was amazing, I can't just forget that." Miley whispered feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Miley I feel the exact same way, Best of Both Worlds Tour, was the best time of my life as well, I wouldn't be able to forget the amazing times we had then, even if I wanted to!" he replied taking hold of her hands and looking directly in her eyes.

"Nick, I want to believe you but I don't know if I can. Do you honestly think we can be friends, after all that's gone on? All the bad things that have happened between us, all the bad things we said to each other…" Miley said breaking the eye contact between them, returning her gaze to her hands on her lap. Nick grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to make eye contact with him again.

"Yeah Miles, I do. I really just want us to be friends that's it. I'm so sorry for all the bad things that I said about you, we all are, but I can't change that now, all I can do is try to make up for it now!" Nick said gently.

"Say we were to give being friends ago, how would that even work out, Alyson and Meaghan still hate me, nothing will change that, won't it just make everything awkward and complicated?" Miley challenged.

"We'll sort something out, please Mi, give me one last chance that's all I ask!" Nick pleaded, staring her directly in her perfect blue eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll give it ago but it's your last chance. Come on, let's get back out there!" Miley said smiling as she stood up. They both walked back into the living area.

At the same time with the rest.

"Sel, calm down, come on!" Demi tried pulling Selena away from Kevin.

"No I will not calm down Demi, you didn't see Miley after the three of them left her broken, I was the one that was there to pick up the pieces, I honestly have never seen someone so… upset… That isn't even the word for it… destroyed is better. You left her when she needed you and I don't, I can't understand why you think that is okay?" Selena said pulling her arm away from Demi to stare at Kevin again.

"Selena, you only know Miley's side of the story, what she wanted you to know, I bet you don't even know the half of it, like how she cheated on my brother with Cody, bet you didn't know about that one did ya?" Kevin smirked.

"Miley would never do that, and if you could even think that she would then you didn't know her as well as you thought you did, she loved Nick with all of her heart; when she wasn't talking about him, she was talking about the two of you!" Selena replied gesturing towards Joe and Kevin angrily.

"Look guys, we came here to sort this out, not to have more arguments, please Selena for Miley's sake just leave it. Kevin, Nick is choosing to be friends with Miley again, I think you need to accept that and we can move on from here and all at least try to get a long!" Demi said making her way to the sofa to sit next to Joe.

"Please Kevin, if you won't do it for Miley, then do it for me and Nick!" Joe added looking at his brother with pleading eyes."Okay." Selena said sitting next to Demi."Kev?" Joe asked.

"Fine, but I don't like it!" Kevin replied making himself comfortable in an arm chair.

"Should we put a movie on? Or just random TV?" Demi inquired.

"I say random TV, lets put music channels on!" Joe said excitedly grabbing the remote from the table and flicking to MTV. Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers, We Got The Party With Us was playing.

"FREAKY!" Demi shouted.

"What's freaky?" Miley said as her and Nick re-entered the room.

"Looks what's on TV!" Selena said laughing.

"Come on guys, performance, from the top!" Demi said pushing Joe off of the sofa towards Nick and Miley.

"No, not gonna happen Dems!" Miley said shaking her head.

"Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport!" Selena said sticking her tongue out at Miley.

"Finnnneeeee!" Miley sighed, going over to a cupboard to get guitars for Nick and Kevin.

"Ready, 1,2,3,4!" Joe shouted.

"Come on guys, tell me what we're doing, we're hanging round when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace!" Miley sang.

"The sun is shining just the way we like it, lets get out of this hallway show the world our fa-a-a-ace!" Joe night carried on with everyone just joking around and singing, until about 1am when they started to calm down. Miley was currently sat with her legs over Joe and her head in Demi's lap. Nick couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the interaction between his older brother and his ex-girlfriend, but he didn't say anything and just enjoyed being with Miley again, feeling carefree for the first time in ages.

"Let's play… TRUTH OR DARE!" Demi squealed, bouncing excitedly.

"No, I'm comfy like this, if we play that'll mean I have to move!" Miley whined.

"Come on Miles, unless you have something to hide!" Joe smirked.

"Fine, since I don't have anything to hide." Miley gave in.

"Okay I'm first since it was my idea!" Demi said. "Truth or dare… Selena?"

"Dare, definitely!" Selena said smiling.

"Okay, I dare you to call….. Miley's brother and tell him you love him!" Demi said with an evil grin.

"Alright, which brother, Trace or Braz?" Selena questioned.

"Trace! He is so hot!" Demi replied.

"HELLO! Sat right here! That's my brother you're talking about!" Miley said grossed out.

"Okay fine, I will!" Selena said as she grabbed Miley's phone, searching for Trace's number. "Geez Miley, how many contacts do you have on here? OMG! Is that really Johnny Depp's number? As in the real Johnny Depp?" she continued awestruck.

"Erm yeah, why?" Miley said confused."How? When? You… Why did you not tell me you had his number?" Selena said flabbergasted.

"I got it a few weeks ago, we were at the Grammy's I think, and we got introduced, he told me his kids loved the show and they would be so impressed if he could do a film with me or something, so we swapped numbers so that we could try and arrange something." Miley replied smiling at the memory.

"Wow, I'm impressed! That is so cool!" Joe said shocked.

"Who else do you have on there?" he said as he grabbed the phone from Selena, searching through Miley's contacts. Everyone moved over to surround the phone as Joe started looking.

"Guys, come on this is stupid, you all have famous people in your phonebooks, why is it just mine we're looking at?" Miley whined.

"Because, my dear, you are the most famous of us all, you have been everywhere and probably met more famous people than all of us combined!" Joe said matter of factly.

"That's not true, I'm not more famous than you all, and I have not met more famous people than you all put together, that's just stupid." Miley replied embarrassed.

"Who is the youngest teenage billionaire in the world? Who has sold the most albums for someone your age ever, who had a film that smashed box office records, need I go on Miley!" Demi said. Miley flushed embarrassed that she would bring up how rich she was in front of everyone.

"Demi! Shut uppp!" Miley whined again.

"Oh my god Miley, this has to be a joke!" Nick exclaimed.

"What has to be a joke?" Miley inquired looking up at Nick's excited face.

"Please tell me this is the REAL Elvis Costello's number!" Nick said, practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I met him last year at some party or function or something, he was really cool." Miley smiled remembering the meeting. "We talked a lot about music, I asked him if he would ever consider possibly working with someone new these days and he said if it was the right person!"

"I, I, I can't believe you met him, and have his number, its fucking unbelievable!" Nick stuttered in complete shock.

"What's Nick so shocked about?" Selena wondered.

"Ah, you don't know, Nick is in weirdly in love with Elvis Costello. Nah I'm just kidding, but Elvis is Nick's all time favourite artist, he is like a god to Nick!" Kevin said laughing.

"That explains it!" Selena said smiling. Miley on the other hand had an idea coming to mind.

"Anyway, enough of looking through my phone. Let's watch a movie, I'm so tired!" Miley said stretching.

"Okay but I wanna choose!" Joe said pouting and making puppy dog eyes at Miley.

"Okay Joey, you can choose!" Miley laughed. Joe ran over to the ceiling to floor shelves that covered half of one of the living area walls. He spent about five minutes looking through and finally landed on one.

"Got it!" he said in a sing-song voice, holding up the DVD.

"No way Joe!" Demi said.

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" Miley agreed.

"Lets watch it!" Selena said excited.

"You like horror movies?" Kevin asked sounding mildly impressed.

"Yeah they're my favourite, I like being scared, the adrenaline makes it fun!" she replied smiling.

"Okay, Prom Night it is!" Joe smiled going to put the DVD on.

* * *

**Here it is, the next chapter. As I said earlier, its a filler chapter but next chapter will have something that no one will expect, it might involve Aaron and Alyson ;)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the lack of updates... My laptop has been broken and I've only just got it back! Here is the next chapter.. **

Two weeks later, outside School.

"Miley!"

"Miley, over here!"

"Miley, this way!"

"Why are they still trying to get shots of me going into school?" Miley whined to Trace who was dropping her off.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" Trace laughed.

"I know, I know, but it's just annoying, I'm not doing anything different than I did yesterday!" Miley exclaimed as she grabbed her bag.

"Have a good day, call me when you want me to pick you up for that charity thing, I'll get Demi and Selena as well if you want!" Trace said smiling.

"Hmmmm, what's in it for you? You are not normally this nice!" Miley asked suspicious.

"Nothing, I'm just doing Mom a favour, she has a lot on at the moment what with sorting out that movie deal for you and trying to keep the studio off your back for new songs!" Trace replied.

"Mmmmm, okay, I kinda believe you. But Selena won't need picking up, she isn't going to the charity thing." Miley said as she got out the car shutting the door. The paparazzi surrounded her and she started to get angry.

"Come on guys, back off a bit. You'll get your pictures, you just don't need to be in my face the whole time!" Miley said firmly, pushing her way through and into the school.

"Miley!" Sarah shouted waving her over.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" Miley said walking down the corridor toward her smiling.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping or something after school, you know hang out with some of the girls, you can bring Selena and Demi if you want to!" Sarah said.

"Omg, I would love to, but I have to leave early today, I've gotta go to a charity thing, Get Your Good On, you probably haven't heard of it, it's kind of my charity and we are having an event tonight. I'm really sorry." Miley said getting flustered.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we can do it another time. How about this weekend, are you free?" Sarah replied.

"Yes definitely, how about I come and get you and we can go together, text me your address and I'll pick you up about 1pm on Saturday?" Miley said getting excited.

"Sounds good, I'll tell everyone to meet us at like 1.30pm! I gotta go to Spanish, but I'll catch you in a bit." Sarah said smiling and walking off to her class.

Later

Miley was walking to the café with Demi and Joe laughing happily at stupid joke that Joe was telling them. They walked through the doors and suddenly all eyes were on them.

"I thought everyone had got over the fact that we were here. I haven't been stared at like this in ages, what is going on?" Miley inquired. Demi and Joe exchanged looks, both with a guilty look on their faces.

"Nothing is going on. Don't worry about it!" Joe replied calmly.

"Yeah it's probably nothing!" Demi added glancing at Joe again.

"No, you two know something, spill it now!" Miley demanded grabbing their arms and pulling them to a stop.

"Miley it's honestly nothing, it's…." Joe began but was interrupted by Nick.

"Miley why didn't you tell us! I can't believe that you kept this one quiet from us, I thought we were friends! You left us to find out the way everyone else did!" Nick joked.

"Tell you what? What are you all talking about?"

"Well I didn't wanna bring it up, I know it is a bit of a sore subject with you." Demi started.

"What is a sore subject with me?"

"I thought that you would have told us yourself, it is all over the tabloids!" Nick continued.

"Okay will you stop with the half sentences, just tell me what you are talking about and what everyone is staring at!"

"The fact that you just signed a multi-million film deal to star along side Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt!" Demi exclaimed.

"Oh, that! How does everyone know, it wasn't supposed to be released until later in the week and how does everyone know whether or not it was a multi-million dollar deal?" Miley asked irritated.

"I don't know, but I thought you might have told me!" Selena said pissed off as she arrived next to Demi.

"Sel, it's not even like that, it wasn't definite until break time earlier when my Mom called me." Miley replied.

"Whatever Miley, if you want to keep secrets then fine, whatever! I'm over it!" Selena said as she stormed off.

"Woahhhh, is she that pissed because of this, I honestly only found out about an hour ago myself that it was for definite!" Miley said shocked at Selena's outburst.

"Miley, I don't think that this is just the reason why she is pissed off!" Demi said quietly.

"What then? What have I done?" Miley demanded getting angry.

"It's nothing you've done, I think she is jealous!" Demi said gently.

"What, why would she be jealous? She has a film coming up as well, it's called Monte Carlo or something like that!" Miley exclaimed.

"It's kinda hard to compete with you, the amount of offers you get compared to the rest of us is massive, you're in demand for everything, everyone wants you for something. It's sometimes hard to forget that fact!" Joe supplied.

"Well I'm sorry that I fucking get offers, it's not like I ask for them!" Miley spat tears coming to her eyes.

"Miles, I didn't mean it like that!" Joe said quickly reaching out to hug her.

"Whatever, I can't deal with this right now I have to go, Demi are you coming?" Miley asked as she started to walk away.

"Yeah let's go."

"Wait, Miley, I need to talk to you!" Nick said pulling on her hand as she walked past him.

"No not right now, we have a charity thing to go to, I'll talk to you later."

At the Charity Event.

"I mean come on! It isn't my fault, Selena gets just as many offers as me, she even said that she was going to try and get signed to a record label!" Miley exclaimed to Demi as they both sat getting their make up done.

"Really? I didn't know she could sing? I thought she was more into acting, that's how it came across anyway!" Demi replied curious.

"Yeah, between me and you, I'm not really sure about that, I mean I've never heard her sing, or mention it before, she did a few songs on her show or whatever but I always just assumed they auto tuned her?" Miley explained.

"Meh, weird. Maybe she just got inspired?" Demi supplied.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it…

"Demi to the stage!" came the loud voice of the backstage manager.

"Well I guess that's me, see you after!" Demi smiled as she stood up and left to go on stage!

"Good luck!" Miley shouted after sang a few songs and spoke a bit about the charity and then it was Miley's turn to perform. She was wearing black leather shorts and a flowy purple top. She walked on to deafening cheers, performed a few songs and then it was time for her to ask people to donate to the charity. Overall the evening was a success.

Saturday - shopping with the girls.

"Hey Sarah, I'm outside your house, lets go!" Miley sang down the phone.

"Okay I'll be out in a sec!" Sarah replied hanging up the phone.

"She wont be long!" Miley informed Demi as she turned to face her. Miley had only invited Demi to the mall with her and the others, she didn't want the paparazzi to be all over them. They were in a new car of Miley's - a silver Range Rover.

"Hey guys. Sorry, mother was lecturing, you know how it is!" Sarah laughed as she jumped into the back seat.

"Don't remind me, I got a massive one this morning about lacking on song writing and recording for my new album! Well sorry, what can I say, nothing has inspired me!" Miley sighed dramatically.

"What'll happen if you take ages to get it done? Sarah enquired interested.

"Ahhh nothing much, I mean, hopefully the label doesn't want to loose me, they'll just be on my ass for ages." Miley shrugged.

"Anyway, enough about that, let us shop!" Demi smiled as they pulled up outside the mall. "Another bonus, I don't see any paps!"

"Thank god for that!" Miley replied smiling as she linked arms with Demi and Sarah and left to go meet the others. They entered the mall and began looking round, they were slightly early so they decided to go to the food court and get something to eat.

"What do you guys feel like?" Sarah asked looking around.

"Sushi!" Demi and Miley both responded together, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Mmmmm, I've never had it. I dunno." Sarah replied.

"You have never had sushi! I cant believe it! We are defo getting it, you'll love it I promise, plus its on me, so if you don't you can get something else!" Miley smirked sticking her tongue out. They got the food and sat down in the food court. Throughout the meal people approached Miley asking for autographs which she signed and then politely asked to be left alone as she was with friends.

"Miley, I thought that was you!"Miley turned around and came face to face with none other than Nick. He smiled as he approached her and waved to Demi and Sarah.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" he asked her, eyes gazing into hers, as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"Nick, I'm kinda busy at the moment, we are meeting other people in a bit! Maybe later, I'll call you!" she replied eyes still locked to his.

"Please, it'll be quick and it is really important!" Nick kept on putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"You girls don't mind right?" he asked tearing his gaze away from Miley to look at the other two. Miley turned round and shot them warning looks.

"Not at all!" smirked Demi sticking her tongue out at Miley.

"Yeah, she's all yours!" Sarah added smiling sweetly. Miley glared at them as she allowed herself to be pulled away with Nick."Wait let me grab my bag, you girls call me when you meet up with the others and I'll come find you!" Miley growled as she grabbed her bag and left with Nick.

WITH ALYSON

"No that is rubbish, he wouldn't do that to me!" Alyson screamed down the phone.

"Well sorry, but I saw what I saw!" replied the caller.

"Something is going to have to be done about that little bitch, I thought you were supposed to be trying to get closer to her. I thought finding you before we were put in this stupid school was a good idea, I'm starting to think I picked the wrong person!" Alyson snapped angrily.

"You didn't pick the wrong person, she just has more friends, especially guy friends than you let me believe. And you better watch who you shout at in future, it's not hard for me to tell her everything that's going on!"

"You wouldn't do that though now would you? You cant bullshit me! I know you've fallen for her, why I'll never understand, but you wouldn't want her to find out, she might never talk to you again! So I think it is you that needs to watch who you are talking to!" Alyson threatened.

**So that was the update. I will be more likely to continue to update during the holidays if people are kind and review. I know nothing major has happened yet in this story but I'm not one to rush things. It is a Niley and they will eventually be together but its not realistic if it happens over night =).**

**P.L.N xo  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Miley followed Nick as he led them towards a book store; he took her hand as he led her to the sofa area at the back of the shop. He then sat down, pulling Miley down with him. She sat down, moving slightly away from him and looked at him expectantly. He seemed to be struggling with words and had a nervous look in his eyes.

"Well, are you gonna talk, I've just had to leave my friends for this.." said Miley. Nick continued to sit and just stare at her nervously. He looked down and grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his, he expected her to pull it away but she didn't. She just looked at their hands linked together memories of their past flowing through her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Miley walked off the stage, immediately looking for Nick and his brothers. Joe walked over smiling.

"Hey Miles, great show, Nick's just coming, Mum was lecturing him about something or other, you know what she's like!" Joe told her laughing.

"Aww thanks Joe. You guys were great as well!" she replied.

"MILEY!" Nick shouted as he spotted her. Miley turned around smiling as she saw him. She ran towards him and he immediately hugged her close to him. "You were amazing babe!"

"Thanks Nicky, you were as well!" Miley replied kissing him lightly.

"I love you Miley." Nick said softly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Nick what is it that you have brought me here to say. Can you just spit it out already?"

"Look Miley, this is really hard to say, but there is something else I haven't told you." Nick sighed looking down at his hands.

"Okay, just get on with it, no matter what it is!" Miley exclaimed.

"The reason Joe and Kevin hated you so much is because I told them that you broke up with me and that you cheated on me." Nick said quietly.

"You did what? I lost two brothers because of a fucking lie that you told!" Miley shouted, her voice echoing around the shop.

"Miley calm down, I'll tell Joe and Kevin I promise!" Nick nearly begged.

"Whatever, just make sure you do!" Miley replied.

"You are forgiving me this easily?" Nick asked surprised, instantly regretting that decision.

"It's in the past, we are all friends again now, I can't deal with all the drama, and I've got too much going on at the moment." Miley said, "I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon okay!"

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"That's it, I'm done, I seriously can't be bothered with this anymore. I mean it's not as if anyone will care whether I know anything about maths or not, they listen to my music and watch my films, not judge me on my mathematics skills!" Miley sulked, closing her textbook and standing up, "lets go shopping!"

"Miley, I am not getting in trouble with Creepy Collins, not all of us have him wrapped around our little fingers, which FYI is kinda gross!" Selena pointed out.

"Fine, if you're going to be boring then I'll just call someone else; Demi will be up for shopping!" Miley exclaimed as she left Selena's bedroom. Something was going on with Selena and she really didn't understand what. She thought that they had made up after the whole Johnny Depp Brad Pitt film incident, apparently not. It felt like ever since they had started at that stupid school everything was going crazy. First Nick and Joe apologised to her, then Alyson threatened her and then she made friends with Demi. She honestly could say that she felt closer to Demi than Selena right now, and she wasn't exactly comfortable with it. It wasn't that she didn't like Demi; it was more that fact that she didn't like not being as close with Selena. That wasn't even the worst thing that happened in the last few weeks though. Nick had decided that he was no longer going to talk to her or be nice to her and for no reason whatsoever. She frowned, thinking back to the day when he told her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Nick!" Miley called as she skipped towards him smiling.

"Miley" Nick said nodding in her direction and continuing to walk past.

"Wait, what? Nick what's the matter?" Miley wondered, confused, as she pulled on his arm to stop him from walking past.

"OMG, I can't believe you even have the audacity to act like nothing has happened. I don't actually know why I wanted to be friends with you again." Nick exclaimed pulling his arm away as he continued on down the corridor.

"Nick, what the fuck is your problem. I haven't done anything for you to be upset about!" Miley shouted after him.

"Whatever Miley, I don't care anymore. It is finally done for good! We are not friends. Don't call, text or contact me in any way! Okay? Got it?" Nick shouted at her.

"I don't understand!" Miley said, tears coming to her eyes as she watched Nick walk away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Miley shook her head trying to get rid of the bad thoughts entering her mind. She had tried calling Nick and even talking to him at school, but he just acted like she didn't exist. Finally she gave up trying.  
Miley stopped the car outside Demi's house and honked for her to come out. Demi ran out smiling at Miley.

"I love this car so much!" she exclaimed as she slid into the passenger seat closing the door of Miley's Porsche and turning up the radio, Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha blasted through the car. "Let's go bitch!"

**With Alyson and Nick**

"I'm so glad you aren't talking to Miley anymore Nicky. It was really starting to annoy me!" Alyson drawled in her fake, sickly sweet voice.

"Whatever, and stop calling me Nicky, I hate the name, its fucking annoying!" Nick replied. He didn't actually think the name was annoying; it just reminded him too much about Miley. He was done wither her now. After everything he had found out from Selena, he just couldn't talk to her anymore. That didn't mean he didn't think about her all the time, even when he was with Alyson his thoughts drifted to her and he imagined what it would be like for them to be together again. Well not that that was going to happen anymore, he could barely look at her without feeling angry. How could she do that to him? And the fact that she kept it from him for so long was what pissed him off the most. Whatever, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you. But I do all the time, I do all the time!" Miley sang as she played the melody on the piano.

"That sounds amazing! Another new song?"

* * *

Hey guys, I know most of you are probably not bothering about this story anymore but i have been so busy so im sorry for being a crappy updater. Please review if you still want me to continue xo


End file.
